The present disclosure is directed to systems for generating random numbers. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to random number generation systems containing ring oscillators.
There are many applications that require the fast production of random numbers having high levels of entropy. Such applications include cryptographic key generation in key servers, session keys, and nonces; simulations; Monte Carlo or randomized computations; dithering; gambling; video games; and the like. Often buffered, off-line generated random numbers may be used. However, the necessary large secure buffer is typically expensive and may introduce a significant latency for the buffer to be filled. Thus, there is an ongoing need for techniques and systems for efficiently generating random numbers.